


Did You Hear That?

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Wally and Dick are having a sleepover.





	Did You Hear That?

Did You Hear That?

            “Did you hear that?” is literally the last thing you want to hear at fucking 2 in the morning. Richard “Dick” Grayson groaned loudly and covered his head with his pillow.

“Wally, go back to bed.” Dick muttered as he squeezed his eyes closed.

“Dude, seriously, did you hear that?” the young red head hissed next to his bed.

Wallace “Wally” West was Dick’s best friend, teammate and soon to be next murder victim if he didn’t shut the fuck up right now.

“Dude, the house creaks. Ignore it.” He muttered loudly.

He was so close to being able to go back to sleep and get a nice four hours of rest when he heard the creak too. His eyes snapped open. That was definitely not the house settling and since Bruce and Alfred were out of town, Dick’s senses went haywire. He sat up in bed and locked eyes with his best friend. So admittedly, maybe staying up until 1 in the morning watching horror movies that Alfred would never have let Dick watch was not a good idea.

Dick pulled out his bo while Wally got to his feet. They looked at each other when the creaking got closer. Dick slid behind the door while Wally took a stance behind his dresser. A burglar maybe? Thinking the house was empty? But then why didn’t the alarms go off? Dick heard the creaking get closer and nodded to Wally and with a flash, the door was open and Wally tackled the person on the other side.

“Jesus Christ!” a very familiar voice said and Dick blinked, peeking his head out.

“Roy?” Dick asked as Wally sat on his chest, looking just as startled.

Roy Harper lay on the floor, arms crossed and a glare on his face. Dick snorted as he put his bo away.

“Breaking into other heroes’ house now, huh Roy?” Dick said with a smirk.

Wally snickered before he was thrown off Roy and on to the floor.

“It’s not breaking in when Batman told me to come grab something for him.” Roy said as he sat there, a bat key ring held up for all to see. Dick blinked, a little startled.

“Why’d he send you?” Wally asked confused and Roy glared at him.

“Because someone wasn’t answering his phone.” Roy stated and Dick blinked before hitting himself in the head.

“Shit, I forgot to tell Bruce I broke my phone yesterday against the Joker.” Dick groaned and the two others snickered.

“Nice going, hot shot.” Roy stated and Dick glared at him.

“Shut up, it slipped my mind. Now what did you come for?” Dick asked as Roy and Wally got up.

“He was asking for some special chemical thing. Here he wrote it down.” Roy stated taking a piece of paper out of his belt.

Dick smirked and Wally chuckled, making Roy paused and frown.

“What?” he demanded.

“He had to write it down for you?” Wally asked and Roy just scowled.

“Not everyone has a perfect memory, you know.” Roy snapped and Wally just laughed.

“Oh we know. Remember Dinah’s birthday?” he teased and Dick had to stand between the two to stop Roy from straight up strangling the giggling speedster.

“I will get you one day.” Roy threatened and Wally stuck his tongue out at the other.

Dick snatched the paper and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let’s get the stuff so you can be on your way.” Dick stated.

They moved down to the Batcave, looking for the chemical Batman apparently needed. Dick eventually found it and handed it off, sending Roy on his way despite Wally’s sadness. Roy raced off on his motorcycle and Dick sighed as they moved back inside. He hoped to get at least another hour of sleep before tomorrow. As he moved into the kitchen, he found Wally asleep at the table and god, if he didn’t look peaceful. Dick poked him a few times and got him back up to the room, where they both collapsed into bed. The rest of the night was rather peaceful.

 


End file.
